Death Wish
by Princess Assassin
Summary: Someone wanders into the Death Eater's camp late at night, but what is her purpose there?


**Disclaimer-I do not own, or claim to own, Harry Potter. This fanfic was written for my friend Blondie, newfiehuskie, for her upcoming birthday. Happy Birthday Blondie, hope you like it!**

* * *

She walked cautiously through the woods and as she emerged she smirked, scanning all of the tents she looked for the largest one where she assumed the leader would be. Whether or not he was there at the moment she wasn't sure but truthfully didn't care. Pulling her jeans up slightly so the boot opening hung directly over her runners, she adjusted her plain black tee and pulled her thin, blue, rain-soaked, sweater tighter around her medium frame. Her hood up, she glanced around through the shading of her curly brown side bangs and then spotted it, a larger tent slightly away from the rest, closing her eyes and relaxing for a moment before opening them, she hoped this was it.

Walking forward with new strength she approached the tent, muttering a simple counter spell to the weak charm on the door she entered the tent and looked around. The young woman then sat on the floor, crossing her legs, and sat as still, until someone entered the tent.

A young man in a thick black cloak approached his tent and walked in, he saw a small figure sitting cross-legged in his floor. Pulling out his wand he pointed it at the person's head.

The girl raised her head when she felt the movement in the tent stop and wasn't the least bit surprised to find a wand pointed at her, however it was not the wand she had thought it would be. Looking up, she saw a Death Eater's mask, 'Odd…' she thought to herself, then sighing she started to stand up but a cold voice drawled, "Don't move."

'I know that voice…' The girl thought to herself, as she often did, and continued to draw herself up to her 5'6" frame.

"I said don't move." The cool voice drawled again.

"Yes, but you haven't killed me yet have you, Malfoy?" The woman said, speaking for the first time.

At this, the tall man lowered his wand but only a little. "How do you know who I am?"

"Well, I presumed you weren't Lucius and you two are about the only people I know who drawl when they speak." The woman said shrugging, "We also went to school together." She reached up and pulled off her hood to reveal her damp, curly, brown mass of hair.

"Granger?" Draco asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes." Hermione said, curtly.

"Why are you, of all people, here?" He asked, now removing his Death Eater's mask to stare at her.

"I came to die, well, actually, I've come to join Voldemort but I really doubt he'll let me so I believe I'm going to die." Hermione stated blandly.

"But-"

"Please don't ask me why."

"You have to leave," Draco said, his voice thick with concern, "If he finds you here he'll kill you and most likely me for not killing you or reporting to him that you were here."

"Always out to save your own skin, aren't you Malfoy? Besides, I didn't mean to run into you, I thought this was his tent."

"So you decided to just sit on the ground and wait for death?!"

"Yes."

"You've done a lot of stupid things, Granger, but this, most certainly, is the worst idea you've ever had."

"Well, thank you, ever so much for telling me so." Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Now that I have run into you I need you to send a letter by owl to Harry, Ron, and my parents. Tell them Voldemort captured me and then I really don't care what you put after that. Only, and this is important, you _must_ tell them not to come looking for me. You needn't sign your name or anything, just…try to make sure they don't come."

"Alright, Granger. I'll do it. I really wish you'd just go back to your little band of goody-two shoes."

"I'm about to either die or be tortured, I'd really prefer if the last person I knew called me by my first name."

"Fine…Hermione."

"Thanks." Hermione then walked past Draco but didn't get far when she turned around again, "Draco…I…" Taking a step towards him again, she leaned forward and was about to kiss his cheek but Draco turned his head at the last second, catching her lips with his. Pulling away she smiled at him, then pulled up her hood and walked out he walked over to his desk and picking up a quill he began to write.

_Dear Potter, Weasley, Mr. And Mrs. Granger, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, as well as all the Weasley offspring,_

I regret to inform you that Lord Voldemort has captured Hermione Granger; at least that is what she told me to tell you. The truth is she walked right into our camp and came into my tent, of course she didn't know it was my tent at first. We talked, she came here to die, I don't know why, she wouldn't tell me and I couldn't stop her.

I tried though, I know how much all of you would doubt that but it's true. Unfortunately she will probably never see the light of day or the brightness of the moon again. Please forgive me for not trying harder. I really should have, if only because I wanted her for myself.

_Regrettably,_

_D. Malfoy_

_P.S.-I'm sick of this death camp. You have a new ally; I don't care if you think I'm untrustworthy._

When Draco was positive no one was watching he ran into the dark forest nearby and sent his owl to The Burrow along with the letter tied to it's leg. He hoped he would receive a reply but then again, who could be sure. As he watched his owl fly off into the night he sighed, 'Who am I kidding,' he thought to himself, 'they'll never accept me. Not even if I delivered Voldemort's head on a silver platter.' Turning around Draco returned to his tent and waited out a long, sleepless night, hoping Hermione had come to her senses and gone back to Potter, Weasley and all her other little friends. Hoping that for once, she would listen to him, but at the same time knowing she hadn't.

* * *

**Review! Oh and this story started out as something completely different and then it just sorta changed into DracoxHermione so...yea. Anywho, read and review!**


End file.
